Seeing the Unseen
by BookWorm1511
Summary: Something happens to Chloe while Derek steps out for a while. Something bad. Time is running out fast and Chloe must prove that she can take care of herself or will Derek be there to save to day once again. My first fanfic. R&R, Enjoy ! I DON"T OWN ANYTHING!
1. Chapter 1

**Chloe's POV**

"_Don't even think about running away this time! There is nowhere to run this time, Chloe." I screamed and ran as fast as I could through the thick and overgrown forest in Andrew's backyard. And of course being the klutz that I am, I tripped and stumbled over a tree root in the ground landing face first in the dirt. I tried to scramble to my feet but something grabbed my shoulder shoving me to the ground again. I felt searing hot pain through my left shoulder as I kept rolling in the dirt. Behind me I heard a sickening laugh. I was crying as I tried not to imagine what could happen to me. Boney fingers were making their way up my arm. I knew at that point only one thing could make me feel so cold…_

_Zombies._

I woke with a scream tearing through my throat. Tremors past through my body as I tried to recover from the nightmare that had occurred not 2 minutes before.

My door burst open and in less than 2 seconds flat I was in Derek's arms trying to be rocked back to sleep. Tremors kept ripping through my body as I cried. "Shhhhhh. Everything will be fine. Just calm down. Shhhhhh." Derek whispered reassuringly in my ear. He kissed the top of my head trying to comfort me. I had stopped crying but the only problem was that now I couldn't fall back asleep. I had the sickening laugh stuck in my head. It felt so real and I couldn't stop thinking about it as if it were burned into my memory forever.

"Chloe, do you want to talk about it?" He asked.

"Sure. But can we go somewhere else in case someone decides to come see what all the screaming was about?" A blush slowly crept to my cheeks as I realized what I just said. Derek's chest slightly rumbled with laughter as he saw me blush which made me blush even more.

We ended up in the back yard on the porch._ Great_, I thought to myself, _I try to forget my nightmare and now I can't because it happened not more than 50 feet away in the exact same forest we were staring in. _I sat on Derek's lap as I retold everything that happened in the terrifying dream. I let a few tears fall but I wiped at them quickly trying not to cry and embarrass myself any farther. His face was emotionless throughout the dream. When I finished, he kissed my cheek gently as if reassuring that nothing bad will ever happen to me like that.

As if under a spell, I drifted off into a dreamless sleep for the rest of the night.


	2. Chapter 2

We had been at the safe house for at least a week and most of us (Me, Derek, Kit and Andrew) spent our time trying to ignore Tori and Simon's constant bickering on stupid topics.  
"I say that Adventure movies are WAY better than those _chic_ flicks that you girls always watch!" Simon screamed at Tori.  
"Nuh-uh! Not all girls watch chic flicks! Take Chloe for example, she loves _horror _films." Tori resorted as she lunged for Simon.

They were at each other ever since Kit told them that they were related. I truthfully couldn't see the resemblance. Simon was a blonde Asian kid, and Tori was a black haired witch with an inhuman like temper. Derek had to leave the house often because the yelling was WAY too loud for his super-hearing. He told me once that being a werewolf was not that great at times. Today I totally believed him.

I was getting really tired of the fighting so I decided to go out for a walk in the heavily wooded forest behind the house before it got to dark and I was stuck in the house still listening to them bicker. I swore to myself that if Kit didn't find a way to stop them from fighting soon then I would send an army of dead things onto them to see how they would react.

Half way through my walk I felt the strange feeling that I was being watched. I sped up my pace to a brisk walk. A branch snapped and at that point I knew I was being followed. I started to sprint my way back the same way I came. A hand grabbed at mine and I stumbled as I wrenched my hand away from my pursuer. I heard a sickening crack as I landed but I felt nothing so I dismissed it as being a bone.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" I knew that voice but I couldn't quite place it into that person's body. They laughed at my panic stricken face as I looked up at them in horror.  
_Ramon._

And he wasn't alone. Liam was with him to. _Oh Crap, _I said to myself. Liam knelt down beside me and grabbed my arm. As he did so, white hot searing pain ripped through it. I _had_ heard a bone before, not a stick. And that bone was the bone in my good arm.  
"I've been searching for you, cutie. And now here you are, right in my face. You have no clue how lucky we are to have found you in here all alone and without your little mutt you call a boyfriend." He smiled cruelly.  
"I-I-I don't k-know what you are t-t-talking about?" _Dang it!_ I cursed my stutter, _why did I have to have a stutter?_ I groaned mentally before be snapped out of my train of thought by Ramon laughing in my face also.  
"Have you forgotten or are you just stupid. We are werewolves. We haven't smelt your little friend anywhere close to you for the last half hour we were watching you for." Ramon said. He whispered something to Liam that was too silent for any human to hear. I took that as a chance to escape. I yanked my arm out of Liam's not so tight grip and dashed out of there faster than I could have done on a regular day.  
They laughed, "We will count to 5, cutie. You will come back or we will hunt you down and never let you go!" That only made me sprint harder.  
"1… 2… 3… Don't think that we are kidding with you. 4… 5. Ready or not, here we come." They yelled as they dashed after me with their werewolf speed. I only had a few more meters until I was at the house but apparently I needed to be faster because a hand grabbed my shirt and yanked me back so hard I fell on my back. Winded I laid there for a second before having someone flip me over and pin my down on my stomach. I kicked and screamed but he didn't budge. I knew that something was going to happen.


	3. Chapter 3

At the exact same moment they bound and gagged me, the door burst open to reveal Derek, Simon and Kit ready to fight anyone who dared lay another hand on me. In Derek's eyes only fear and rage showed.  
"We don't want to harm anyone but if anyone of you hurts Chloe but we may have to get a little physical." Kit calmly explained. Everyone knew he was telling the truth because Kit never lied unless it was necessary. Liam and Ramon only laughed. Not believing a word Kit said. They forcefully shoved me into their arms and said, "If you want to harm us or take your little cutie back then you will either kill all three of us or save your little powers until you really need them." Ramon spat.  
I don't think that anyone noticed but Tori had snuck around everyone and had gone behind Liam and Ramon ready to cast a spell if needed. All in one swift motion, Tori shot a small energy bolt at Ramon and I was thrown through the air like a bird in flight. Derek caught me before I could touch the ground. Andrew's yard had become a fighting ground. Magic was being thrown from every direction and people where flying everywhere. Derek gently left me inside the house and went outside to fight.

I had to do something because I couldn't let my friends die out there trying to protect me from something that I could deal with on my own. I ran up the stairs and barged into my room and grabbed the first thing that I saw. It had _coincidentally_ been my pocket knife. I raced down the stairs again. On the last step I fell once again and the knife flew across the room. I scrambled and ran to my knife. As I got there I heard the door slam open and heard pounding footsteps in the next room. I prayed that they were Derek's, but to my surprise they belonged to Tori. "We have to leave. NOW!" I nodded and we raced through the door and out into the backyard. A chunk of mud was thrown through the air and hit me square in the head. I fell down and before I could get up I was slammed in the back with an unbelievable force. I screamed in agony trying to get rid of the pain that now crept into my body. The knife was just out of my reach.

Before I could do anything I was yanked up off the ground and was spun to face the raging battle. Everyone stopped immediately. I felt a cold sharp object being pressed against my neck. The pressure was starting to hurt and I could feel the blood slowly start to trickle down my neck.  
"Stop fighting or I'll kill her!" screamed my captor.  
"NO!" Derek growled while still trying to get Liam off of him.  
"YOU WILL STOP FIGHTING OR I WILL KILL HER! DOES EVERYONE UNDERSTAND OR DO I HAVE TO DEMONSTRATE WHAT I MEAN BY KILL!" My mind raced as I thought of what Ramon could do to me if no one listened. But everyone stopped and stared.  
"Good… Liam, get over here." growled Ramon. Liam obligated. I felt the knife started to move away from my neck and up my face. Pure panic, fear and anger shot through my body at the same time. I just wanted this to be a nightmare. For me to wake up and have it never happen, but dreams don't always come true.

Someone murmured in my ear, "You are mine; cutie and you are now the Packs too." Derek tensed as me heard what they said. After that I felt a small bit of pain in my right arm and then the world went utterly black.


	4. Ch 4 Author's Note

**Author's Note:  
Sorry if I don't add to my story for a while, I just want to write a couple of chapters first so that it will go by much faster. Thanks for the understanding! Don't forget to read and review!**

**BookWorm1511**


	5. Chapter 5

When I woke up, I was in a room that I had never seen before. It was grey with a white ceiling and a rough beige rug. I heard footsteps coming from down the hall. Right now I was so scared that I almost cried out. The door was swung open to a man that who I also had never seen before. He grinned wickedly at me. He started slowly walking over to my bed. I wanted so badly to run into Derek's arms and cry my heart out. He kneeled down beside my bed. I squirmed under his gaze and against my restraints.

"Why so scared? You think that I will hurt you? Well I can't because I am not near the Alpha at all, I can't do anything, but what I can do is tell you things that may or may not make you scared." He grinned. I didn't really want to know what he might tell me in fear that I will BE scared and make myself seem more vulnerable to them.

"I know that you can't get out and that no one will get you out. Unless you were to take the paperclip off of the pillow sitting beside your head and unlocked the locks on your wrists and ankles. Then you would climb out the window and grab onto the tree branch about 3 feet away from the window and climb to the highest point and wait until _6:00_ to climb down and run west for 7 miles. The wind would be on your side." I looked at him in shock. I thought he was lying to me until I looked beside me and saw a paper clip beside my head.

I looked at him to tell him that I was thank you but he had vanished, leaving behind a watch, a compass and a small camouflage duffle bag full of clothes and bathroom necessities. Right now I just wanted to run and hug the man that saved my life but I had to get going. I already wasted too much time thinking about thanking him.

I grabbed the paper clip before I left just to be safe. I didn't want to be stuck somewhere with a lock and not have something to pick it with. I ran to the window and had to use all my upper body strength to pull myself on the windows edge because it was a bit too tall and there was nothing to climb onto. As silently as I could I opened the old, creaking window and saw the tree. I climbed onto it and scrambled as fast as I could up to the very top.

I checked my watch, _5:47_, I had 10 minutes to spare so I tried to figure out how to set the alarm. I set it for 5 minutes before six. I closed my eyes and thought happy thoughts. I thought about Derek and his piercing green eyes and of how all the acne on his face had cleared up dramatically. I thought about Tori, even though she can sometimes be a little bit like b-witch, Simon, Kit and Aunt Lauren. I just wanted to be home with them. I wanted so badly to be in Derek's arms, for him to hold me tight and never let me go.

At _5__:55_, I stopped thinking and looked around. It had to be now. It was now or never. I climbed down the tree and looked around before I started my long journey home. Every time I thought I heard footsteps, I climbed a little ways up a tree. I was almost home when two arms grabbed me from behind.


	6. Chapter 6

Hi readers!

Sorry I have not updated in FOREVER! I have been busy with school and babysitting for the past while. I am so so so so soooo sorry you followers/fans/peoples. I do have something to ask you all. Don't laugh but for a while I have been trying to write a Peter Pan fan fiction story but I have no ideas for a main character. I would like to ask you followers/fans/peoples to write in a character including the things bellow (preferably a girl):

Name:

Gender:

Age:

Features (face, hair, etc…):

Personality:

Family Background (if they have):

And anything else you may think that they would need. You can submit the characters in reviews, PM (private messages) or anything else. I will choose the character by the end of school, so in 3 days. I will send a shout out in an author's note (in bold and caps) when the character is introduced in the story). I hope to get a fair pick of characters to choose from. Thank you so much!


	7. Up For Adoption

Heyy :) Just wanted to let ya'll know that i have decided that this story will now be up for adoption. Unfortunatly i have decided this cuz i want to start fresh with this account without deleteing it. Somw people like my stories so thats why im not deleting them. Please forgive me and PM me about the adoption! Thank you.

PS. My other story is up for adoption too. PM again about it! :)


End file.
